Chinese Utility Model No. 95237732.2 discloses a power cable plug-type connector. The known connector has a head body having at two sockets. Each socket has an insertion hole. The head body has on its an outside insulator, and has on its inside an intermediate conducting member. The conducting member is provided at its end toward each insertion hole with a locking assembly for axially locking the conducting plug rod. The locking assembly is connected at its outer end to a conducting gripper, and the conducting gripper is connected to the intermediate conducting member, thereby forming a single phase conducting path. The inner holes of the locking assembly and the conducting gripper are centered with the insertion hole. The cable connector further comprises plug-in bodies the number of which is identical with that of the sockets. Each plug-in body has on its outside insulator, at its front end a conducting plug rod, at its rear end an opening for inserting a single-phase cable, and in the middle an assembly for axially locking the conducting wire of the cable. The axial locking assembly locks the end of the cable by tipping the end. The axial locking assembly is connected at its rear end to a conducting seat, and the conducting seat is connected to the rear end of the conducting plug rod, so that the conducting wire of the cable, the axial locking assembly, the conducting seat, and the conducting plug rod form a current conducting path. When the plug-in bodies are inserted into the respective sockets of the head body, the front ends of the plug rods of the plug-in bodies are automatically locked by the axial locking assemblies in the sockets of the head body, and the reliable connection and contact are realized, thereby interconnecting all the conducting wires of single-phase cables in the sockets.
The power cable connector known from Chinese Utility Model No. 95237732.2 has the following advantages: (1) Power cable ends are connected by means of direct plug connection so that in site operation the work efficiency can be increased and the labor intensity can be decreased; (2) The prefabricated cable connectors are used for the direct plug connection of power cables so that the technological parameters are stable and reliable; (3) The tensile strength is high, the connection is reliable, and the operating condition and performance are good. However, The known power cable connector still has the following drawbacks: (1) One connector can be only used to connect one phase of a three-phase power cable. To connect all the three phases by means of the plug connection, it is necessary to use three connectors, and at the same time, it is necessary to perform a connection in which the positions of phase conductors are in a coordinated transposition because in the case of the separate connectors the electrodynamic forces appearing when the currents conduct inside the connectors must be taken into consideration. As a result, the profile of a cable connection takes up much room. (2) To complete all the plug connections of one end of a three-phase power cable, it is necessary to perform three plug operations respectively, and before such plug operations, it is necessary to remove external insulating layers up to 1.5 m of the cable ends so that the labor intensity in site operation is still high and presents the work efficiency from increasing further. (3) The locking assembly in the plug-in body for a conductor wire of a cable is an axial locking assembly. In site work, it is necessary to tip the ends of the conductor wires one by one. This operation is a little troublesome and the site work is inconvenient so that work progress is affected. (4) More material are more consumed since it is necessary to use three connectors to complete all the plug connections of three conductor wires of one end of a three-phase power cable.